


桑克瑞德的恋人节

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Minfilia Warde & Thancred Waters, Minfilia Warde/Thancred Waters





	桑克瑞德的恋人节

桑敏 比较早的二人

出乎意料的，桑克瑞德在今天一块巧克力也没有收到，和他处于同样境地的是雅修特拉，只不过二人的差别在于雅修特拉在追求者涌上门前就已经早早逃离了是非之地，此时正坐在桑克瑞德对面平静地喝着一杯热茶。桑克瑞德眼尖，不经意间就看到了她手里的渡鸦周刊上特意为今天开启的专栏，选登了一些真情诉说自己爱意的情侣们的宣言，桑克瑞德的眼睛从雅修特拉的报纸上离开了。

“今年你的追求者们似乎特别能沉得住气。”猫魅小姐说。

“那是因为她们在精心为我挑选礼物。”桑克瑞德将空的杯子送到嘴边，故作镇定地喝着。

“希望她们不会因为你争风吃醋，毕竟一个人没办法同时和好几个人约会。桑克瑞德，你需要添点茶吗？”

桑克瑞德放下杯子。

桑克瑞德走在沙都的街头，乌尔达哈的节日气氛浓厚，走在街上的情侣是平时的四到五倍，依偎在彩色气球下的眷侣将独行的桑克瑞德衬托得更加悲凉。他深吸一口气，推开平时常去的小酒馆的门，本以为在今天里面会挤满了忧郁的独身男子的酒馆此刻却飘满了彩色的彩色纸片和巧克力奶的甜香，他缓缓退出这个洋溢着快乐的屋子，退回到乌尔达哈刺眼的阳光下。

对于今天没有收到巧克力一事，桑克瑞德不想做过多的思考。他长得很端正，在人群里确实比其他人更显眼，加上桑克瑞德能说会道的嘴巴，身边从来不缺女伴，但是他搭讪的女人多到能从沙都排到森都。久而久之，在要瞒住数个女人这种事上难免会出现纰漏，结果就是桑克瑞德被气愤的女伴甩一巴掌，这段关系宣布告终，再去寻找下一个合适的女人。大概平时自己搭讪的女孩在今天都有了固定交往的对象，把他彻底遗忘在失败恋情的角落里。

他不知不觉走到了拉敏和敏菲利亚住的房子门前，自己怎么来到这里，桑克瑞德的手停滞在门把手上，难道自己在期待能从敏菲利亚那里收到巧克力吗，他心想，或者仅仅是在确认敏菲利亚的手中有几块巧克力。想到这里，他犹犹豫豫地推开了门，拉敏不在，大概外出工作了，厨房的门开着，敏菲利亚正背对着他忙着什么，桑克瑞德的心开始狂跳。

作为敏菲利亚的哥哥，他很擅长面对她，但作为桑克瑞德，这件事就变得越来越困难，困难程度和围绕在他身边的美丽女性成反比，没有了女伴作为遮蔽，他在敏菲利亚面前就显得笨手笨脚。特别是在对于他来说的一个冷清的恋人节，如果室内只有他和敏菲利亚，他就感觉到难以呼吸。桑克瑞德决定在敏菲利亚注意到自己之前离开这里，在他转身的瞬间，像是心灵感应那样敏菲利亚也回过头。

“啊，是桑克瑞德啊。”敏菲利亚停下搅拌的动作，“看起来你没什么事，过来帮我一起把巧克力搅匀吧。”

“这是做什么？”桑克瑞德垂下肩膀，接受这个事实。他走了过去，接过那一柄勺子，学着她的样子搅动着，眼睛仍没有从敏菲利亚身上离开。敏菲利亚打开身后的橱柜，在里面翻找着什么。

“是要送给沙都儿童医院的巧克力。”她继续翻箱倒柜，有几个罐子因为她的动作滚落在地，敏菲利亚往一旁躲闪，“我从一周前就开始找菜谱了，没想到到今天还是没有完全完成。啊，有了。”

她拿着一罐肉桂粉，“要用力均匀，不然会影响冷却成型的口感。”她从一旁拿了另一把干净的勺子，小心地伸进散发着热气和甜香的深棕色巧克力液中，沾了一点闻了闻，“你来闻闻。”

桑克瑞德闻言也学着她的样子靠近那一勺棕色的液体，巧克力温和的香味刺激着他从早上开始还未进食的胃，“好饿。”，桑克瑞德不由自主地吐出了内心的想法。

敏菲利亚被他突如其来的话逗得连勺子都拿不稳，她拿起手边的杯子为他盛了满满一杯热巧克力，“拿着这个喝掉吧，等下还有事拜托你，可不能空着肚子。”

“谢谢……”

“不过为什么你怎么会什么也没吃呢？你一定收到了许多不同口味的巧克力，大概是什么格里达尼亚醇香奶油巧克力，海盐焦糖流心巧克力……诸如此类的吧！”

桑克瑞德摇了摇头，他慢慢地啜饮着杯中的巧克力，和敏菲利亚的描述一致，这确实是费了她许多心力制作的巧克力。

“没关系，今年我也只收到了三四块巧克力，而且还包括于里昂热先生的义理巧克力。”像了为了解释什么，敏菲利亚又补充了一句。

“于里昂热？他居然也会送巧克力给别人吗？”

“大概是给穆恩布瑞达小姐的吧，其实应该是白色情人节的回礼，不知为何于里昂热先生提前就寄出去了。”

“啊，平时都把自己关在屋子里看书的人竟会学着其他人一起过节日啊。”

“我也很奇怪，看包装似乎是乌尔达哈高级糖果店的商品。”敏菲利亚把最后一点砂糖洒进缓慢煮沸的锅中，她露出满意的笑容。

“一想到那家伙和人群挤在一起抢购巧克力的样子我已经开始笑了。”桑克瑞德喝完了杯中的热巧克力，他无所事事地抱起手臂。眼下，敏菲利亚已经关掉了火，她忙着把需要的模具一个个摆出来。

“我来吧。”桑克瑞德接过她手中的漏斗和勺子，锅中巧克力的温度还是太高了，他心中那习惯性的保护欲又在蠢蠢欲动。

“把注模成型的工作交给没吃东西的桑克瑞德来做是不是有点残忍？”敏菲利亚笑着说，但还是让开了。

桑克瑞德背对着她，所以可以放心大胆地脸红，“所以如果做出来的形状很难看可不能怨我。”

将煮好的巧克力灌进模具里所幸不是一件困难的工作，在全部做好后，桑克瑞德感觉小臂和肩膀隐隐作痛。墙上钟表的指针不知不觉已经走到了下半圆，他坐在椅子上突然想起了敏菲利亚之前说过有什么事拜托自己。

他刚想开口询问，敏菲利亚便带着他熟悉的最公式化的微笑走近他。

“虽然很遗憾但是还是有特殊的工作来拜托你这个没有被预定去约会的人来做。”敏菲利亚脸上的笑容更加灿烂，“和我一起去沙都的儿童医院吧，把这些巧克力送给孩子们。”

桑克瑞德看着不远处坐在孩子中间在念着一本摊开的画册的敏菲利亚，深深叹了口气，把黏在上衣上的一块波板糖揪下来，和孩子相处这样的工作也许让于里昂热来做都比他更娴熟。他的篮子里还剩有一条巧克力，桑克瑞德揉了揉眼睛，他记得自己应该全部分发完毕了，是有哪个孩子没有领到自己的那份吗。

桑克瑞德拿起来翻了个面，另一面上贴着一张纸条，写着“给桑克瑞德”，他呆呆地拆开包裹着巧克力的锡纸，那是出自他和敏菲利亚的杰作，他们二人都在这种细节上笨手笨脚的，因此原本平整的锡纸都变得皱巴巴。银亮的锡纸里躺着一块普普通通的巧克力，既不是海盐焦糖也不是榛子夹心。他掰开一角放进嘴里，恰到好处的苦涩，但又不会让小朋友们拒绝，这就是他和敏菲利亚忙了四五个钟的成果吗。

“不过桑克瑞德，这只是义理巧克力而已。”敏菲利亚安抚完闹腾的小朋友后站在他身后说，“对，只是兄妹间的义理巧克力。”她正努力绷起本应该上翘的嘴角。


End file.
